


Cyrus's Crush

by russthewriter



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russthewriter/pseuds/russthewriter
Summary: A/N: This is the final chapter, hope you enjoy. Please leave your thoughts below.





	1. Nightmare

Cyrus jolted awake from his nightmare, breathing heavily as he sat up in his bed. He was gasping for breath so much that he was almost caught off guard when his mom knocked on the door. “Are you okay?” she asked, slightly opening the door. “Yeah, I just had a nightmare,” Cyrus replied. “Goodnight,” his mom said as she closed the door. Cyrus remained surprisingly awake for the rest of the night, trying to purge the nightmare from his mind. 

 

The next morning, Cyrus rode his bike to school and sat restlessly through the first half of his classes. At lunch, he looked around for TJ, waiting anxiously to talk to him about his nightmares. He spotted TJ and waved at him. After TJ noticed him, he walked towards him, saying “Underdog,” as he sat next to Cyrus. “Hey,” Cyrus replied, fist bumping TJ as he eyed TJ’s tray of food. “Want some fries?” TJ asked as he noticed a tired look on Cyrus’s face. “Are you okay?” he asked as he saw Cyrus nearly fall asleep and bump his head on the table. “Yeah!” Cyrus exclaimed as he stopped himself from drifting to sleep. “Why are you so tired?” TJ asked, with a concerned look on his face. “I had a nightmare last night and I couldn’t sleep,” Cyrus replied. “What happened?” TJ asked as he attempted to put his arm around Cyrus. Cyrus leaned in slightly, lowering his voice before saying, “in my dream, all of my friends were gone and I was completely alone”. Cyrus’s voice was breaking as he finished saying this, and TJ embraced him as Cyrus turned toward him as they smiled at one another. 

The bell for the next class rang minutes later, TJ internally cursing at himself as the rest of the day loomed ahead. “Bye,” the boys said to each other as they went to their classes. TJ felt like a zombie as he trudged through his final three classes of the day. He was very eager to admit his burgeoning feelings about Cyrus. Now that he had realized how he felt, he couldn’t quite pinpoint when these feelings started. The dismissal bell ringing snapped him out of his blissful reminiscence. TJ ran towards the parking lot and spotted Cyrus getting his bike from the bike rack. “Hey,” TJ waved as Cyrus approached him. “Hi, would you wanna come to my house?” Cyrus asked calmly. “Yeah,” TJ replied, trying to keep his cool as he realized what was happening. He and Cyrus began walking towards Cyrus’s house, TJ contemplating whether or not he should tell Cyrus about how he felt throughout. 

When they got to his house, Cyrus warned him that the first floor of the house was essentially a therapist’s office during the day. Instead, they headed upstairs to Cyrus’s room. “This is a nice room,” TJ remarked, surprised at how organized it was. “Thanks,” Cyrus replied, trying to hide his all too apparent blushing from TJ. “Excuse me, where’s the bathroom?” TJ asked as he felt his skin go pale and his palms become sweaty. “Just down the hall on the right,” Cyrus replied, flashing a smile at TJ as he left. “Thanks,” TJ said as he left the room. Now that Cyrus was alone, he began thinking that TJ had been acting a bit weird lately. He seemed more jittery around Cyrus, but he was also more affectionate and touchy than he usually was. Could he have a crush on me? Cyrus thought, eagerly fantasizing about that possibility, which up until this point, sounded completely insane. 

Meanwhile, TJ washed his face in the sink as he tried to talk himself down from his anxiety. After a few deep breaths, TJ calmed down, deciding that it was time for him to come clean. If Cyrus had taught him anything, it was being able to do difficult things by having the right kind of support. He went back to Cyrus’s room, fully ready to talk to him. “Can I ask you a question?” Cyrus inquired, urging TJ to sit down on the bed next to him. “Yeah,” TJ replied, not knowing what Cyrus was going to say. “Do you like me?” he asked in a fairly blunt manner. “What do you mean?” TJ yelled in a panic. “Do you have a crush on me? I’ve just noticed that you’ve been acting weird lately,” Cyrus explained. “Yes,” TJ replied in an almost defeated tone of voice, making it seem like he really wanted to get this off of his chest. Cyrus sat in a bit of a stunned silence for a minute, before TJ snapped him out of his trance by kissing him briefly on the cheek. “I’ll see you Monday,” TJ said as he headed for his house. 

The rest of the weekend was pretty uneventful. After careful consideration and some guidance from his parents (who were ecstatic to hear that he had a boyfriend), Cyrus decided to wait until TJ made the call to tell any of his friends about their relationship.


	2. Monday Madness

Cyrus was eagerly awaiting Monday, so he and TJ could actually discuss their relationship. He decided to wait until lunch to talk to him, but today he was actually paying attention to his morning classes. At lunch, the two boys met and were ready to talk about what happened on Friday. “Hey. About Friday, I just wanted to say sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable with that kiss and --” TJ started before being interrupted as Cyrus placed his finger over his mouth and said, “it’s okay. I do really like you, I just didn’t know how I felt after you kissed me. But now I know”. “I’m glad. So, would you want to go on a date...on Friday?” TJ asked nervously, running his hand through his hair. “Yes. Maybe we could see a movie,” Cyrus suggested. “A movie sounds great,” TJ responded. “I’ll talk to you later,” Cyrus said, trailing off as he saw that Andi and Buffy were looking for him. “Ok, bye,” TJ uttered, as he looked jealously at Andi and Buffy. 

“Hi,” Cyrus greeted as he walked toward Andi and Buffy. “Hey,” Andi replied, “what’s up?” “I was just hanging out with TJ,” Cyrus replied, as he noticed an enraged look forming on Buffy’s face. “Why would you want to be friends with that jerk?” Buffy snapped, as Andi gave her a disapproving look. “He’s actually really nice to me,” Cyrus retorted, thinking that he could somehow convince Buffy to see TJ the way he saw him. “You should give him another chance,” Andi cut in, “he apologized for what he did to you a few weeks ago and it seems like he’s going to change for the better”. “You need to talk to him,” Cyrus demanded, sounding a lot more assertive than usual. “Okay,” Buffy replied, taken aback by Cyrus’s tone. He was usually much more polite. She noticed that ever since she got back, he wasn’t as timid as he used to be. 

At basketball practice, Buffy went to talk to TJ. “Hi,” she greeted, in a very polite way that surprised him at first. “Hi,” TJ replied, trying to maintain his arrogant attitude that he had built up in front of his teammates. Seeing that Buffy was willing to be nicer, TJ let his guard down and seemed willing to actually listen to her for the first time in a while. “I just wanted to say thanks,” Buffy started, perplexing TJ for a few seconds before he remembered that he had apologized to Time Capsule Buffy a few weeks ago. “For what?” TJ asked, trying to play dumb, despite already guessing what she would say. “For your apology. Andi and Cyrus told me about it. I accept your apology and I’m glad that you’re being so nice to Cyrus,” Buffy explained. “Thanks,” TJ replied. 

After practice, TJ was in the locker room but was being bullied by some of his teammates, who had heard rumors that TJ was gay. “So, what’s going on with you and Cyrus?” one of them asked mockingly, causing TJ to blush. “Nothing,” he replied, looking down at the floor as he tried to hide the shades of crimson that were dancing across his face. “I heard you were going on a date with him,” another one yelled. “No, I’m not,” TJ replied, trying to hide the anger that crescendoed inside him. “Hm, a gay team captain? I don’t think the coach would be happy to hear that,” another one mocked. “So why do you like Cyrus? Is it because he’s basically a girl?” TJ slammed his locker. “Leave him out of this!” he shouted. “Aww look, he’s defending his little boyfriend,” the guys mocked before TJ shouted, “shut up!” The other teammates stopped in their tracks, stunned in silence as TJ left the locker room.


	3. First Date

Cyrus put on a light green flannel button-down shirt along with some blue jeans. “Cyrus, are you ready to go?” his mom asked. “Yeah,” Cyrus replied as he examined his reflection in the mirror. Cyrus came downstairs and was predictably accosted by his mom and dad, who were giddy about Cyrus’s first date. The three of them got in the car, with his mom giving Cyrus some last minute advice while his dad drove towards the movie theater. 

Cyrus’s dad drove right in front of the theater’s entrance, as Cyrus spotted TJ and motioned for him to come near him. Cyrus’s dad intercepted, asking “You’re TJ, right?” “Yes,” TJ answered, a bit intimidated by the fact that Cyrus’s parents were here. “Well, enjoy your date,” he said calmly, as Cyrus got out of the car. “Tell me when you need me to pick you up,” his dad called out as they went into the theater. “Ok,” Cyrus replied, as TJ put his arm around him. “What movie do you wanna see, Cyrus?” TJ asked, catching Cyrus off guard for a moment. TJ had never called him by his real name, it was always an affectionate nickname. Cyrus blushed before saying, “Ant-Man and the Wasp” and walking toward the electronic ticket machine. Cyrus decided to pay for both of their tickets and TJ agreed to pay for concessions. 

After they got their tickets, they went to the concession stand. “Wanna share a medium popcorn?” TJ suggested. “Sure,” Cyrus replied. After waiting ten minutes for the popcorn, they walked into the auditorium that was showing the movie. The seats were nice, grey leather that reclined. “This is a really nice theater,” TJ remarked. “I’m glad you like it,” Cyrus replied, smiling at his date. They laid in their seats, waiting for the movie to start. Throughout the movie, TJ wrapped his arm around Cyrus, who shot a few happy glances his way. After the movie was over, Cyrus called his mom to pick him up and she said she would be there in ten minutes. TJ and Cyrus talked about the movie, before being interrupted by his mom honking her horn. “I’ll see you later, TJ,” Cyrus said as he left the theater. “Bye,” TJ said, sounding disappointed.

“How was your date?” Cyrus’s mom asked as Cyrus climbed into the car. “It was good, and the movie was really funny,” he replied. “That’s good, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” his father chimed in as he saw a forlorn look forming on Cyrus’s face. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “I’m not sure if I should have kissed him,” Cyrus replied, hiding his face from his parents. “You should do whatever feels right,” his mom suggested. “TJ seems like a nice guy,” his mom continued. “He is,” Cyrus commented, thinking back to a lot of the moments the two had shared when they first met. “You’re right, Mom. I should tell him how I feel,” Cyrus exclaimed, his happy and carefree demeanor returning as quickly as it had gone away. 

The next day, Cyrus decided to hang out with Andi. Buffy was spending the day with her mom, and Jonah had just left for his camp. “How was your day?” Andi asked as they walked into The Spoon. “It was good, especially my date with TJ,” Cyrus remarked excitedly. “You went on a date with TJ?” Andi asked, feeling happy that her friend had started dating. “Yeah,” Cyrus replied, “we saw a movie”. “That’s great,” Andi replied, sounding disinterested as she looked at the scenery. “What’s wrong?” Cyrus asked. “Sorry,” Andi replied, “I just miss Jonah”. “You should try to get your mind off of Jonah,” Cyrus suggested. “Thanks,” Andi said. After a few moments of awkward silence, Cyrus finally spoke up. “I need some advice. What should TJ and I do for a second date?” Cyrus asked. “You should try doing something that TJ likes,” Andi suggested. “Yeah, so...basketball,” Cyrus joked, before looking at Andi and saying “thanks”. “You’re welcome,” Andi replied. 

Their cordial conversation was interrupted by Amber approaching their table, ready to take their order. “I’ll just have some Baby Taters,” Cyrus requested. “I’ll just have some fries,” Andi said. “Okay,” Amber replied, noticing Cyrus’s happier demeanor. Cyrus’s face perked up as he remembered that TJ had a basketball game on Tuesday. “Andi, do you wanna come to TJ’s basketball game on Tuesday?” he asked. “Is Buffy not playing on Tuesday?” Andi asked. “I don’t think so, she told me that she got benched. But she’ll be back next week,” Cyrus explained before asking her about the event. “Oh, in that case, I’ll pass,” Andi replied. “Okay,” Cyrus replied. The rest of the lunch was fairly uneventful. Andi still seemed sad about Jonah and Cyrus tried to cheer her up to no avail. After lunch, Cyrus texted TJ and asked him where he was. TJ replied, “I’m practicing at the court if you wanna cross basketball off of that list of yours”. Cyrus’s face lit up, and he ran towards the local basketball court.


	4. Confession

As Cyrus rushed towards the basketball court, he was overcome with feelings of embarrassment, worry, and fear. He hoped TJ had forgiven him for that weird goodbye during their date. As he walked into the gym, he found TJ, looking distraught. “TJ, are you ok?” Cyrus asked, his heart sinking as he approached him. “No,” TJ admitted, burying his face in his palms. “What happened?” Cyrus inquired, still worrying about the older boy. “The other guys on the team were...making fun of me for being gay,” TJ replied, his voice breaking as Cyrus wrapped his arms around him. “It’s gonna be okay,” Cyrus replied as TJ continued crying in his embrace. 

After a few minutes of embracing each other, TJ decided to tell Cyrus how he felt. “Can I tell you something?” he asked, sweating profusely as he thought about how to phrase his statement. “Yeah, anything,” Cyrus replied, seeming completely oblivious as to what TJ was going to say. “I love you, Cyrus,” TJ suddenly said, catching Cyrus off guard for a second. “I...I…” Cyrus stammered before TJ shushed him and said, “it’s okay if you don’t know how you feel”. Cyrus had a sudden feeling of euphoria, deciding to press his lips against TJ’s. Both of them felt a spark as they pulled away from the kiss, but Cyrus, overcome with emotion, leaned in towards TJ again. The two felt stomachs in knots as they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. When Cyrus finally pulled away, TJ smiled at him. “Thanks...for cheering me up,” TJ said, his eyes darting around the empty gym. “You’re welcome,” Cyrus replied, wondering how long TJ would ignore the kiss they just shared. “So, are we dating?” TJ asked, looking into Cyrus’s eyes. “Yeah,” Cyrus replied. “We could go on another date this weekend,” TJ suggested. “I would love that,” Cyrus said, flashing his signature smile at TJ. With that, Cyrus and TJ headed towards Cyrus’s house. They were both pretty quiet, marinating on what had happened during the day. When they arrived at Cyrus’s house, TJ hugged Cyrus and said “goodnight” as he headed back home.


	5. Second Date

Cyrus wanted to just speed towards Friday, which of course caused the rest of the week to feel like it lasted forever. He was nervous but excited about his second date with TJ. He struggled not to hype himself up for it, not wanting to set himself up for disappointment yet again. TJ was buzzing with excitement as well, trying to stay calm as he prepared for his date with Cyrus. On Thursday night, TJ texted Cyrus: “What do you wanna do for our date? I want this to be kinda chill”. “Me too. Maybe we could play basketball together or try to cross more stuff off of my list,” Cyrus replied. “That’s a great idea,” TJ texted back, as he fell asleep happily. The next day, Cyrus was exhilarated about his date with TJ. TJ was feeling more confident but was feeling antsy throughout the day. 

That night, Cyrus arrived at the basketball court before TJ. He looked around the court, as the lights started turning on around him. A few minutes later, TJ got there and walked up to Cyrus, giving him a bro hug as he gave Cyrus his basketball. “Where do you wanna start?” TJ asked as he put his jacket on the nearby bench. “I don’t know,” Cyrus replied. “We should probably start with dribbling,” TJ suggested. TJ passed the ball to Cyrus, who was surprisingly able to catch it as TJ started demonstrating how to dribble the ball. “You just have to walk or run while you’re dribbling the ball,” TJ explained, as he walked along Cyrus as he went towards the basket. “Stop!” TJ exclaimed as Cyrus approached the three-point line. “If you can get the ball in the basket from this line,” TJ began, pointing at the three-point line, “you’ll get three points”. “Okay,” Cyrus replied, trying to shoot the ball. It bounced off of the backboard, hit the rim, and fell off of the court. “I’ll get it,” Cyrus said as he ran across the court. “Watch out!” TJ exclaimed as he noticed a puddle of water. As Cyrus looked back at TJ, he slipped on the puddle and fell onto the ground. “Woah!” Cyrus shouted as his arm got scraped on the ground. “Cyrus, are you okay?” TJ asked as he worriedly bolted towards Cyrus. “My arm,” Cyrus replied as he examined his wounds, “it’s bleeding”. “Okay, let’s get you home,” TJ suggested as he grabbed his bike from the rack and placed Cyrus onto the bike. 

TJ wrapped his jacket around himself and Cyrus and tried to hold onto him as he rode towards Cyrus’s house. “Don’t worry, Cyrus, we’re almost home,” TJ said, trying to comfort Cyrus. About ten minutes later, they arrived at Cyrus’s house. The lights were off, so Cyrus used his key to get inside. “We need to make sure it doesn’t get infected,” TJ explained, scrambling to find some disinfectant. He spotted some alcohol swabs and rubbed some of them on Cyrus’s wounds. “Ow,” Cyrus groaned as he winced in pain. Cyrus grabbed a band-aid and put it on, before lying down on the couch. “I’m so sorry,” TJ cried, hugging Cyrus from the side. “This was a great date,” Cyrus replied, half-jokingly and half-sincerely as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I’m serious, it was so nice spending time with you and doing something that you liked,” Cyrus continued. TJ wiped off Cyrus’s tear with his hand as he smiled about what had happened during the day. Suddenly, Cyrus turned towards TJ and kissed him, his hand touching TJ’s face as they inched closer to each other. “I better go,” TJ said as he pulled away from Cyrus, as he got a text from his parents. “Okay, I’ll see you on Monday,” Cyrus replied, feeling disappointed that their date ended so quickly.


	6. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the final chapter, hope you enjoy. Please leave your thoughts below.

Cyrus waited impatiently for the weekend to end as his parents came back home the next day. Cyrus’s parents were very worried when they saw his wounds, but he assured them that he was okay. On Monday, Cyrus found TJ. “I wanted to thank you for the nice date we had on Friday,” Cyrus complemented. “Thanks,” TJ replied. “Are you okay?” he asked, referring to Cyrus’s injury. “Yeah,” Cyrus replied. TJ began walking away but Cyrus ran towards him and decided to ask “do you wanna maybe get some food after school?” “Yeah,” TJ replied happily. 

Cyrus waited for TJ at The Spoon, Amber eyeing him and asking to take his order a few times. “Are you waiting for someone?” Amber asked as she walked towards his booth. “Yeah, I’m waiting for TJ,” Cyrus replied. “Oh,” Amber said, sounding a bit shocked. The increasingly awkward silence came to a halt when TJ walked into the diner. “Hey,” Cyrus called, motioning towards TJ. TJ walked towards him, quickly kissing Cyrus on the cheek as he sat across from him. Cyrus blushed at TJ, thinking of what to say for a few minutes. “So, how was your day?” Cyrus asked, resting his hand on the table. “I got a math test back,” TJ replied, his voice quivering as he took a paper out of his backpack. “What hap--” Cyrus began before TJ held the test in front of his face, revealing that the test has a “D” scrawled at the top of the page. “I know, it’s horrible,” TJ cried, stuffing the test back into his bag. “It’s not, it was just one bad grade,” Cyrus replied, gripping TJ’s hand. “Thanks,” TJ said as he leaned in towards Cyrus. 

Amber came to TJ and Cyrus’s table and asked what they wanted. They decided to share some baby taters. About ten minutes later, their food arrived and TJ smiled lovingly at Cyrus as the two enjoyed their meal. When they were done, TJ insisted on walking Cyrus home. The couple held hands and talked to each other as they walked to Cyrus’s house. When they arrived, TJ kissed Cyrus on the lips before leaving and heading back to his own house. Cyrus looked in the mailbox and saw a flyer from his school that announced that there would be a dance in a few weeks. Cyrus thought about TJ, hoping that he would go with him. 

The next day, Cyrus met TJ during lunch and showed him the flyer for the dance. “Uh, would you like to go to the dance with me?” Cyrus asked. “I...I don’t know,” TJ replied, hesitating as his eyes darted around for a few seconds. “Why?” Cyrus asked. “I’m not sure I’m ready to be out in the open,” TJ sighed. Cyrus suddenly got up and started walking away. Later that day, Cyrus was walking back home when he ran into TJ. “Cyrus, I’m sorry if I offended you earlier. I’m just not sure if I want to be out in the open just yet,” TJ explained. “Are you ashamed of me?” Cyrus asked, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. “No, I just--” TJ said before pausing. “My...my parents, I’m not sure if they...w-w-would accept me,” he continued, stumbling over his words. “Have you not told them that you like guys?” Cyrus asked, ready to help his boyfriend overcome this problem he was facing. “No,” TJ exclaimed, trying to maintain his composure as Cyrus embraced him. “I’ll help you, I know you can do it,” Cyrus assured him, flashing his trademark smile at him as they walked to TJ’s house. 

About 15 minutes later, they arrived at TJ’s house, TJ shaking as he prepared to open the door. “Hey,” Cyrus said, gripping TJ’s shoulders, “you’ll be fine, just tell them when you’re ready”. “OK,” TJ replied, going inside. When TJ got inside, he looked around for his parents to see if they were home from work. They weren’t so TJ had some time to practice and make sure he was fully ready before coming out to them. A few hours later, TJ’s parents arrived at home and TJ went downstairs to greet them. “I’m going to make dinner,” TJ’s mom said, as she set her stuff down. “Does chicken sound good?” she asked. “Yeah,” TJ and his dad replied in unison. About a half hour later, TJ’s parents called him down to eat dinner. As the family ate dinner, a sustained silence crept over the table which seemed to last an eternity until TJ said, “I have to tell you guys something”. TJ gathered himself, taking a deep breath which caught the attention of his father. “You okay?” TJ’s dad asked. “Yes,” TJ replied, “I just have to tell you that I’m gay,” TJ said, looking away from his parents as he closed his eyes. TJ’s heart skipped a beat and he started breathing heavily as tears formed in his eyes. “We still love you,” TJ’s parents said, hugging him. “I love you too,” TJ replied as he wiped the tears from his face. TJ’s mom looked through the mail until she found the invitation for the dance. “Is there anyone you’re thinking of going to the dance with?” she asked, throwing TJ off for a second. 

“Um, my friend, Cyrus wanted to go with me,” TJ replied. “You should go with him,” TJ’s dad exclaimed encouragingly, hugging him. “The dance is tomorrow, I need to get a suit!” TJ realized, frantically looking through his clothes. “Found it!” TJ exclaimed, pulling out a black suit that would need to be washed to look appealing. “Once I wash this, it’ll look good on you,” TJ’s mom said. “Thanks,” TJ replied. The next day, TJ woke up as he remembered that he had to call Cyrus and tell him that he could go to the dance with him. TJ grabbed his phone and called Cyrus. “Hi,” TJ greeted. “Good morning,” Cyrus replied. “I have good news. I came out to my parents and they were completely supportive,” TJ announced. “That’s great!” Cyrus exclaimed. “I wanna go to the dance with you!” TJ shouted. “That’s awesome!” Cyrus replied. “I’ll talk to you later, Cyrus. When do you wanna meet at my house before the dance?” TJ asked. “Maybe around 6:00,” Cyrus replied. “OK,” TJ replied. “Bye,” Cyrus said as he hung up the phone. At 5:30, TJ’s mom gave him his black suit. “Thanks, mom,” TJ said as he went upstairs. TJ got his suit on and Cyrus rang the doorbell a few minutes later. TJ ran downstairs and answered the door. “Cyrus, hey!” TJ exclaimed as he hugged him. “Hi,” Cyrus replied. “These are my parents,” TJ said, as his parents greeted Cyrus. “Nice to meet you,” Cyrus replied. “Ready to go, honey?” TJ’s mom asked. “Yep,” TJ replied, glancing and smiling at Cyrus as he got his shoes on. “Let’s take a picture!” TJ’s mom exclaimed. “Okay,” Cyrus and TJ agreed, posing together for a few pictures. 

TJ and Cyrus decided to walk to school since it was only about a ten-minute walk from TJ’s house. When they arrived, they held hands as they walked into the dance hall, smiling proudly as onlookers watched them. “TJ?” a few of the guys called out as they pointed at him. TJ groaned, trying to ignore them as they ran towards him. “So Cyrus is your date?” one of TJ’s teammates asked in a sarcastic tone that made TJ’s blood boil. 

“Yes, and if you have a problem with that, you can quit the team!” TJ exclaimed, holding Cyrus close to him as he was finally unashamed of the pair’s relationship. “I’m sorry,” the boy retreated as he walked into the dance. “You wanna find Andi and Buffy?” Cyrus asked, putting his arm around the older boy. “Yeah,” TJ replied. After looking around for a few minutes, the two realized that they hadn’t came to the dance. “I guess it makes sense that they didn’t come,” Cyrus sighed, still happy that he had the pleasure to be here with TJ. “You wanna dance?” TJ asked, holding his arm out. “Of course,” Cyrus replied, in a blissful state that he hadn’t felt in a while. He was happy to just be able to be with his boyfriend out in the open and not having to hide anymore. TJ felt the same way, and was also in awe of how quickly and greatly everything had changed for him. He was glad he was able to be who he was and to not have to worry every day about how his parents would react when they found out he was gay. The couple continued dancing throughout the night, having an unusual amount of energy and not even feeling tired when the dance ended. At the end of the night, TJ called his parents to pick him up from the dance. “I’ll see you later,” TJ said as he got into the car. “Okay, bye,” Cyrus replied before the two kissed one final time before TJ left. TJ sat in the car, resting his head, looking up at the stars as he headed back home.


End file.
